mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party: Mario
Mario Party: Mario & Sonic Candy Craze is a severe cross between Mario Party, Spongebob Squarepants: Lights! Camera! Pants and Sonic Shuffle, only without Number-of-Spaces Cards. It's For The Nintendo 4DS Where The Game Sets Place. . . It was set place in Yoshiwood Studios where Neon Heights is Located, There is a Gameshow called TK2's Battle Shack. Hosted by the Original Toon King 2, Stephoshi Yoreeves and Co-Hosted by the Current Toon King 2, Harold Roxby and the guest who beats all the 8 board game Battles (plus the extra battle run by Bowser and Eggman after their intreference) gets to be the Superstar and the Superstar will get to play the Role of the Evil Villain in She-R.O.B. and Surroget: the Movie. Board Game Based Locations *'McGoomba's Restaurant: '''Reported by a Chuboomba named Donald McGoomba You beat the this battle and you'll earn the waiter Role. What it requires is 2 stars with a cost of 20 Coins each. *'Mighty's Beach': Mighty the Armadillo will be the reporter at this battle, You must give him 50 Gold Rings in order to win the Role of a Lookout person. *'Mushroom Kingdom Police Dept.:' Sheriff Harriet hosts this battle, You must citizen's arrest Popple the Shadow Thief who stole the star twice to win the Police Officer role. *'Mobius Prison: Hosted by Rosemary Prower, you got to turn in two escapees, Scourge and Fiona Foxx (and Geoffry if the Opponent beat you to Fiona or Scourge) to win the role of the Prison Warden. *'Midair Stadium: '''Hosted by Pauline, Give Headmasters Hoji, Masaku and Yasho Super Smash of the Super Smash Bros. Video Game Academy 50 Coins to win the role of the Maestro. *'Bowsropolis: 'Hosted by Claudia, you have to help Ludwig out with the Project and collect and give 19 Parts of the Omega Egg Clown Carrier to win the role of the captive. *'Big's Jungle: 'Hosted by Big the Cat, you must catch 15 fish and give them to Big in order to win the Hunter Role. *'Downtown Mushroom City: 'Hosted by Toadsworth, you got to pick up 50 pieces of trash off the ground to win the role of an arch-villain. *'Bowser & Eggman's Omega Egg Clown Carrier: Hosted by Bowser and Eggman who intrefered TK2's Battle Shack when Steposhi attempts to give the superstar the role of an arch-villain, you were forced to win it back by stealing the 5 stars from an opponent and if all fails then defeat Bowser and Eggman in Battle. Playable Characters (Good Guys) #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Daisy #Yoshi #Toad #Birdo #Toadette #Wario #Waluigi #Francis #Angela #Sonic #Tails #Cream #Knuckles #Silver #Blaze #Amy Rose #Shadow #Rouge #E-123 Omega #Vector #Espio #Rosalina (Unlockable) Playable Characters (Not so good Guys, which are unlockable) #Bowser Jr. #Wendy O' Koopa #Shy Guy #Roy Koopa #Kamek the Magikoopa #Dry Bones #Koopa Troopa #Metal Sonic #Hammer Bro #Blooper #Snively Robotnik #Shadaisy Robotnik #Waangela #Koopa Kid #Mortin Koopa Jr. #Boo #Mecha Knuckles #Tails Doll #Grandmaster Demetri #Goomba #Scourge the Hedgehog #Grounder #Scratch #Fang the Sniper #Coconuts Candy #Vampire candy #Bowlo Candy #Blowaway Candy #Twice Candy #Spring Candy #Thwomp Candy #E-100 Candy #Thrice Candy #Bowser Candy #Eggman Candy #Bullet Candy #Zap Candy #Bitsize Candy #Werewolf Candy #Slowgo Candy #Super Candy #Zombie Candy #Terasize Candy #Mummy Candy #Fireball Candy #Iceball Candy #Barrel Candy #Witch Candy #Thief Candy #E-2000 Candy Category:Mario Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games